


Daddy, Miss. Stiles is so Pretty

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [144]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Daddy Derek, Kid Isaac, Kid Scott, Single Parent Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:31:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>`Daddy, are you married?´ <br/>How could such a simple question be the start of a very difficult time for Derek Hale?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy, Miss. Stiles is so Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Alright then I’ll explain yet again the problem with 15min fic, they are written in 15minutes, I have barely enough time to process the crumbs I’m given and then I have to write something, so to anyone who has a problem with it well though luck sweetheart it is as it is and so it is.

  
`Daddy?´ Derek hears his son Isaac ask from the backseat usually during their drive home from kindergarten Isaac would take a little nap but today he’d been wide and awake and whispering excitedly with his big brother Scott, he knows his two boys had been talking amongst themselves about this and that but his attention had been on the traffic ahead, apparently there had been a small accident nothing major except the two drivers were blaming each other with a fierce determination that was clearly causing quite the scene upfront. This was really the last thing he needed to an already failure of a day not just because the alarm-clock had died on them earlier that day which had made him late in dropping of the boys at kindergarten, but he’d also been hounded by his mother who was determined he should get pack into the dating world now that he was so settled in his life, and then there was the argument he’d had with his builder who was trying to cut-corners thinking Derek wouldn’t notice or realize it.

`Yes,´ Derek answers lowering the music just to show his little cherub that he’s listening and not just pretending to be, he would often pretend to listen to people while at work but never with his kids both Isaac and Scott deserved his full attention.

`Awe you mawwed? ´ Isaac asks and now the boy truly has his attention and peers over at him.

`What? ´ Derek asks because he’s not sure he heard his son right, or understood him correctly.

Wide and hopeful blue eyes look at him expectantly, `Awe you mawwed daddy? ´ there’s that strange question again.   
  
`No, no I’m not.´ Derek answers truthfully after all he didn’t feel like there was anything wrong with him being a single parent of two little boys, he was happy enough with his life as it was, he didn’t need to date or get married to be happy.

`Good.´ both boys announce, and not Derek throws a questioning look at Scott who was only just a year older than Isaac.

`Then you can marry Miss. Stiles, she’s very pretty and nice.´ Scott explains cheeks blushed, `She’s the best you know.´

`The best.´ Isaac agrees.

`Miss. Stiles? ´ both of his boys nod their heads.

What the heck sort of a last name was Stiles? Derek wonders before turning his attention back to the road and the traffic that was slowly starting to move again.

`You should marry her daddy.´ Scott says very seriously after a moment of silence.

`And why is that? ´ Derek asks as he drives past the cars that was the cause of the delay in their journey home.

`She not mawwied.´ Isaac announces happily, `Not mawwied at all. Not even a boyfiend. And she has a dog! ´

`And because she’d make you happy too.´ Scott says and that has Derek glancing at him, `She would. She makes everyone happy.´

`I am happy.´ Derek says and he is, of course he is, sure at times he may miss having another person around that was an adult to share the day with not to mention the long nights when the boys slept in their own beds.

`But you could be happier.´ Scott insists.

`And – and I’d like a mama now. Jackson has one and Kiwa too.´ Isaac says and that sort of stings him, no not just stings it’s like he’s just been stabbed through the heart with a railroad spike.

`I’ll think about it.´ Derek says trying to switch of this conversation before it gets too difficult for him to deal with without a stiff-drink, he’s not ready to think about trying again to build a relationship with someone other than his boys since he’d hardly had the greatest luck with the ladies; Paige died, Kate attempted to burn his family to the ground, Jennifer was just using him which was also the case with Juliet.

~*~*~*~

It’s been a week since Scott and Isaac brought up Miss. Stiles, and Derek thinks the storm has passed and so he stops trying to distract the kids any time their conversation moves to the area of mothers and anything else he thinks might trigger and other conversation about Miss. Stiles who’d done Lydia and Jordan a favor on that fateful day when she ensnared the hearts of Derek’s little boys by dropping of their son Jackson to kindergarten, and apparently she’d just stayed there for the rest of the day until the end of the day, and apparently Stiles Stilinski was the same S. Stilinski who wrote and illustrated the Little Pack books series that was the only none-werewolf written children’s books directed towards both humans and werewolf kids accepted by the werewolf community.

The Little Pack series was also the very books both of Derek’s kids loved above all other books, which was the reason why Derek was now at the bookstore buying not only the newest edition to the much loved series but also a new copy of Don’t Be a Meanie Mr. Hunter and Lost In The Woods too while his kids were at kindergarten, he’d been working a lot lately and he really did feel like he needed to make it up to his little pups.

Not one to waste time Derek moves straight up to one of the employees at the store and asks her for the very books he needs, the bright and welcoming smile the lady had been sporting falters as she has to regretfully inform him that the whole Little Pack series had been sold-out and another shipment wasn’t to be seen until a week or two later. Derek’s heart drops and he leaves the store feeling pretty much defeated and a failure and those feelings always makes him feel more angry than anything else, Derek really didn’t like to fail at anything. He’s just about to cross the street when he hears a pleasant smooth voice that was as light as a summer breeze and warm as a spring sun, `How badly do you want those books Sourwolf?´

He turns towards the voice ready to growl because who the heck is this person to call him Sour or a wolf or a combination of the two, but instead of growling and snapping at the woman standing behind him wearing a mischievous grin, there was an odd sort of beauty to her that short-circuited his brain and had him staring into eyes that were in this light of day like liquid honey framed with long dark lashes Laura would’ve died for.

`So, how about the books Sourwolf? You did sound rather desperate in the shop, or was that just for show?´ she continues to as while approaching him slowly, tilting her head ever so slightly to reveal a long stretch of neck baring her neck in a sign she meant no harm and was willing so submit if he so wished it.

`I – I do,´ Derek says as he fights to stop himself from reaching out and touching that beautiful neck, to nuzzle against the pale skin dotted with dark little moles, and as he breathes in there’s an enticing scent of cinnamon and honey, warm milk and something spicy and exotic that sets his blood on fire.

`Then I might be able to help you. What do you say Sourwolf, a bit off hard labor for three books all signed by S. Stilinski?´ the woman asks while adjusting the strap of her bag on her shoulders, `Nothing big mind you, I just need someone to help me move a few things around, so what do you say are you up for it?´

`S-sure, ´ Derek stutters as his eyes start to wander, `But I need to pick-up my kids at two, and I can’t be late again.´

`No sweat, I’m sure we’ll be done in time and if not I’ll just wait for one of my friends to send their hubbies over to help me.´ she then reaches out her hand offering it to him and he takes it marveling over how light and small it is compared to his own hand.  
  
`The name’s Stiles, Stiles Stilinski.´ and his heart may skip a beat at that and he just stares into her warm and welcoming smiles, ` And you are?´

`Herek Dale.´ and Derek is mortified at that moment because he’s never made such a fool of himself before because of a girl or a woman, but there he is introducing himself as Herek Dale of all things, but before he can correct himself her hand is gone and she’s telling him to just follow her Jeep which he does, rather closely while practicing how to properly introduce himself.

Driving after the Jeep Derek doesn’t notice at all how familiar the road they were taking was not until they parker their cars outside the small cabin in the woods did it hit him that Stiles was the woman his mother had rented the old cabin too, and that she was also the woman his mother had been suggesting would surely be a good fit for him and as he stares at the cabin he’d renovated a year or so prior he hears Stiles call out to him, `Come on Sourwolf, let’s get started your kids aren’t going to wait forever.´

She has him moving the large comfy couches and armchairs as well as a desk that wasn’t part of the original interior of the house, as well as the bed since according to Stiles she wanted to be woken-up by the morning son and not an alarm clock just like him. The job doesn’t even take twenty minutes as she clearly knows what she wants and where she wants it.

`So Sourwolf, so what are the little kids names?´ she asks as he drinks the soda she’d offered him, she’s sitting on the kitchen counter a book open on her lap and pen in hand.

`Isaac and Scott.´ he says before taking a bite of the turkey sandwich she’d made him, and he can’t help but moan a little at the taste of the simple sandwich but it is ridiculously tasty, a little blush creeps up on her cheeks at that and it’s only now that he can smell that delicious scent of attraction and want.

`Isaac and Scott, both wolves, yes?´ she ask as she starts to write something, and Derek nods feeling stupid when she after a heartbeat or nine looks up at him waiting for the answer she’d missed.

`Yes – yes they are.´ he says while trying to not fidget under her curious gaze.

`Isaac, ´ she says playing with the name as if she was trying to recall where she’d heard that name before but then she just says, `He will laugh, he will rejoice.´

`What?´ Derek asks before taking another bite off of his sandwich, watching as the pretty woman with tiny feet with toenails painted in every color of the rainbow.

`Isaac, the name means He will laugh, he will rejoice. It’s a fine name for a child, holds a great deal of promise that one does.´ and then she goes back to sing the book.

`Scott and Isaac,´ she suddenly says as she signs the second book a wide smile on her lisp, `I met a couple of kids by that name not too long ago, are they the same two boys or?´

`Yes, they were very, ´ he hesitates for a moment before just diving right in there, `taken by you.´

`Oh really, now? ´ Stiles asked before continuing to say, `Lovely kids those two, you’ve done a great job at raising them.´

`Th-thank you.´ is all he can muster, and they are quiet for a little while until she’s done with signing the books and she slides smoothly off of the counter, and Derek just takes in every detail of the young woman who looked so delicate compared to him, but although she seemed small and fragile there was still something determined and strong about her only shown in her eyes as they look up into his own; but unlike Kate there was no deceit or cruelty in her brown orbs that were now a dark shade of dark chocolate the very chocolate that Derek loved to indulge himself with from time to time.

`Here you go, as promised.´ the beautiful woman said as she handed him the books she’d promised, the ones she’d created, `And although I would love to spend more time with you, but I do believe you have two adorable kids waiting for you.´ and then she nodded towards the clock on the wall and although Derek really didn’t want to rush off now, but he had too and he knew it and she knew it and yet they stood there for a minute as if taking in every detail of one another.

`Oh Mr. Dale, you really need to start going or I might do something foolish.´ Stiles says softly, seductively, and Derek just wants her to do something foolish like get naked so he could find the answer to such questions as, `Are the more dark little sprinkles of dark chocolate drops on her skin? ´ and, `Is her skin as pale and smooth from her head to her toes? ´

`Hale.´ Derek corrects at least he attempts it but he might’ve swallowed his tongue in the process.

`What? ´ she asks, and she looks a bit confused and that was just the most adorable expression he’d seen upon the face of a woman.

`Hale, the name is Derek Hale.´ he whispers as he struggles to keep control of the want to just reach out and take everything he wants, or at least reach out and see if she’d be willing to give him all he wants. She looks confused and then surprised, and then she just blurts out, `Oh my God your mom wasn’t kidding, you are hot.´ 


End file.
